Lore-Lovers: Legion
Supplemental information regarding Legionnaires and stuff specific to plots that I have/will be running. Covers the Legion in depth and some basic police procedures. As far as procedures go, this isn’t a comprehensive list. Simply a few things I plucked out because I thought they were important. If you wish you learn more, I fully encourage you to traipse on over to our dear friend to learn more. Pre-Site History GOAL/MISSION STATEMENT The mission of the City’s Legion is to prevent crime, enforce the law, and support quality public safety by delivering respectful, professional and dependable police services. HISTORY Prior to the rift that brought the human and demon worlds together, a strict police force as we know it today did not exist. Demons regulated and punished each other much in the same way they do now – however with the increasing human population in the City, stratified tiers of organization began to appear. At first, there was simply a sort of pseudo militia, organized only to either fight fires, riots, track and punish known criminals. There was little legal parameters, until legal practices and laws began to surface, promoted primarily by humans following the various revolutions and social reforms happening across the world. These militia organizations continued, divided among the several floors and acting separately from each other with full independence and authority from each other, all throughout the nineteenth and early twentieth centuries. In the mid 1950’s the Legion as we know it today was created due to a massive influx of human inhabitation in the City. Following the plans of the first Commissioner – a World War II veteran and former lawyer – the Legion as we know it today was formed. The once independent militia forces were unified into a singular organization, headed by the Commissioner and several Captains, one for each floor of the City. Thanks to this unification, a City-wide charter was granted, and very soon the poor unorganized militias became the well-trained, machine that it is today. JOINING THE LEGION Joining the Legion is as much of a career move as entering politics or pursuing a medical degree. It reqiures rigorous training, not terribly unlike boot camp where prospective students are taught marksmanship, special units tactics, precursor to legal procedures and a smattering of other useful information. Biology, forensics, chemistry depending on your area of expertise or employment. It is not unlike West Point in terms of academic level. Most students enter just after high-school, and attend the Academy like college, others join later. Some are recruited, some apply. It depends on the individual and their talents. However, most importantly, the Academy is free, unlike some other universities, allowing for a wide range of people to apply - and boost the Legion's numbers. THE COMMISSIONER The title of Commissioner has been passed down from one to the other so fluidly that Legionnaires had little idea the previous man had died or retired until months after the fact; typically when they found it necessary to call their Captains to dispense information rather than use electronic methods. As such, the dates of service are approximate and only the name of the first Commissioner is known. The name of the second, was leaked only after xir’s death, and still comes under heavy scrutiny. Julius Comemnus – First Commissioner – 1954-1971 ??? Yoon – 1971-2001 ??? ??? – 2001-2017 Inter-Faction Relationships KAIROS The relationship with Kairos is… under heavy scrutiny. Although nothing has been proven, and there is a significant silence on the matter within the Organization, outside the Legion the public believes and will continue to believe that the two organizations are at war. They are, after all, dangerous criminals... WHITE RABBIT Less deadly than the Kairos families, the White Rabbit are criminals nevertheless and should be treated as such when discovered. They are slippery creatures – yet before any White Rabbit operative is to be sentenced to Panopticon or otherwise, the opportunity to divulge information in return for lesser sentences is always an option... SPIRIT DETECTIVES Rivals to the Legionnaires, with methods that border on criminal, the Spirit Detectives are passing legal at best.''However, should any Spirit Detective be caught disregarding the right to fair trial, and due process of law, they should be arrested and tried as any other criminal entity. There is to be no mercy simply because the Watchtower has sanctioned them... Rules, Regulations, and Procedures WHEN CAN AN OFFICER ARREST SOMEONE? - The officer personally observed a crime. - The officer has probably cause to believe that they committed a crime. Probable cause is established through evidence, not suspicions. They can be gathered through observation of suspicious activity, information derived from witnesses, victims + informants. Police expertise such as the recognition of gang signs/signals, detection of tools or the movements and gestures of criminal activity may justify probable cause. After a crime is committed, a warrant must be issued by a judge. - The officer has an arrest warrant issued by a judge. '''Note: Should the suspect be located on a separate floor, they must have a warrant on that floor.' HOW TO MAKE AN ARREST Generally, an arrest happens when the person being arrested reasonably believes that she is not free to leave. - Handcuffs, placing the arrestee in a cruiser do not need to happen; however they are there for your protection. - You do not have to read the arrestee any rights at the time of arrest. You do have to read them before an interrogation for the information gathered to be legal in a court of law. - Legionnaires may not use excessive force or treat an arrested individual cruelly. RIGHTS OF THE ARRESTED Before interrogating a detainee their rights must be read to them: I am speaking to you about/You have been detained for/You have been arrested for offence. You have the right to remain silent. You do not have to make any statement. Anything you say will be recorded and may be given in evidence in court. You have the right to speak with a lawyer without delay and in private before deciding to answer any questions. Police have a list of lawyers you may speak to for free. Resources The Legion is well-funded and well-supported. It is equipped with all the gear that modern day police officers are. In special circumstances, military-grade gear is employed, but for now, we'll focus on what the common patrol-man and detective would carry. GUN Depending on the floor, Legionnaires are given a choice of Glock 22, Smith & Wesson 45 CPs, Beretta 92, & the .357 Sigs. SHOT GUN Every police vehicle comes equipped with a standard 12 gauge shotgun, which is primarily used for close combat against heavily armed criminals. Law enforcement officials typically use buckshot cartridges, which is useful for close-range combat and carry slugs on their equipment belt, which is generally used for distances greater than 20 yards. At this time, Legionnaires do not carry bean bags. BULLET-PROOF VEST Cops who don't wear ballistic vests are 14 times more likely to be killed by gunfire. Most police officers use soft bulletproof vests (which are less noticeable) as part of their standard duty attire. This type of body armor can protect against most calibers of pistols, shotguns, some rifle rounds, knives, arrows, & even small explosions. However, bulletproof vests are unable to prevent any of the blunt force trauma which is sure to follow after being struck by a bullet traveling at over 1,700 mph (2,500 feet per second). TACTICAL BELT Duty belts are typically made out of genuine leather, are black, brown, or navy blue, come in a variety of sizes, and can weigh over ten pounds when fully equipped. They generally hold the following items: handcuffs, pistols, extra magazines/pistol rounds, tasers, mace/OC pepper spray, flashlights, handheld transponder device, batons, knife or multi-functional tools, keys, basic first aid items, and disposable gloves, which are used to treat wounded victims or investigate crime scenes. POLICE HANDCUFFS Most handcuffs are made of steel, making them very durable and are near impossible to have the locks picked by desperate perpetrators. Most police officers carry 2-3 pairs on their gear belts so they can apprehend multiple suspects. TASER GUN A typical police taser can travel approximately 15-25 feet and penetrate through most articles of clothing while still inflicting 50,000 volts, which is more than enough to temporarily leave the perpetrator incapacitated long enough for law enforcement officials to make an arrest. The drawback to using a taser is that it only allows for one shot and sometimes the device can malfunction. POLICE BATON Batons typically weight a couple of pounds and can extend up to 26+ inches. Officers often use their batons to control and disperse non-compliant suspects, particularly in large crowds which can arise after popular sportings events such as the World Cup, Superbowl, baseball, basketball, & hockey finals. Police batons are also effective for defending oneself against aggressive individuals who appear to be unarmed, in addition to breaking down doors and windows to help trapped victims where danger is imminent. MACE Whether it's CS (Orthochlorobenzalmalonitrile), CN (alphachloroacetaphenone), OC (oleoresin capsicum), or PAVA (pelargonic acid vanillylamide) spray, they are all known as control sprays. The first two sprays listed are a type of tear gas and have been used for decades, especially with the military. The latter two are types of pepper sprays and are considered to be more effective at neutralizing assailants by making it extremely difficult to think, breathe, and see. Police OC spray comes in a couple of different sizes ranging from 1-10 ounces and can reach distances of 5 to 25 feet. RADIO Almost every time officers pulls somebody over or make contact with people on the street they use their radio to let dispatch know one or more of the following: their current location, what they are doing, check license plates, run background checks, whether or not they need additional units, and so on. The radio or handheld transceiver is usually held in a pouch attached to a loop in the equipment belt and can be easily removed. Some radios have an external microphone attached to the radio that can be clipped to the uniform. Most devices contain a 'Push to Talk' button that makes communication with dispatch efficient. UNIFORM Patrol-Men must be in uniform while they are on duty. Detectives, Sergeants and Captains are given the choice of uniform or plainclothes. It is a good rule of thumb not to acknowledge an officer out of uniform unless they speak to you first, as xe may be undercover and you could potentially break their cover. CRUISER All Legionnaires have access to a standard cruiser. On occassion + depending on the department and assignment, a horse, motorcycle or SUV can be utilized. DRONES Although not standard equipment, drones may be utilized for the surveillance and tracking of criminals or missing persons. BODY CAMERAS At this time Legionnaires do not wear body cameras.